


Resist, Immerse

by duster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Gaster Blaster AU, angst up the fricking wazoo, genocide run spoilers, no real romance, plot-focused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duster/pseuds/duster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a last ditch effort, Sans makes a choice that forces Chara to reset. The only problem is that this choice has mighty consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Last Resort

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy can’t believe im doing this (im so frickin nervous) but here i am. im in LOVE with the gasterblaster au and seeing such great fics (such as @abadtime’s Best of Times, Worst of Times and @that1nkyone’s Spectrum) has made me want to create my own! i have a plan for this one, though this one may get way outta hand. we’ll see!
> 
> also, i cant promise consistent updates because of uni. but if this gains steam i may have the drive to write a lot more.
> 
> anyways enough talk! Resist, Immerse’s title comes from a song called ‘Think I’m Sick’ by Icon For Hire.

The kid did not give up.

They were probably going on their…fiftieth run now. Well, Sans had lost track of the attempts the kid had tried to kill him. But they did not give up. And he was exhausted.

Every time they reset he knew it had happened, but he couldn’t remember exactly what went down. He knew he couldn’t give up. He had to have as much determination as the kid. But he really couldn’t keep this up. The kid was figuring out his moves quick. They’d beat him soon.

He slammed the kid into the ground. Their HP dropped low. They rushed to eat the ramen noodles that they had blatantly stolen from Alphys. Sans felt his teeth clench and waited. They swung, but he always dodged. The cycle was endless. But he needed to keep going.

Bones soared towards the kid and they hit a bunch of them before making it through that round of attacks. They’d die this time. But who knew about the next? Who knew when _he_ finally died and they continued on? Everything he had done would have been pointless. It was all pointless. But he couldn’t give up. He _needed_ to kill them. Maybe they’d finally reset. He needed to keep going.

The gaster blasters got them, in the end. He was allowed a second of respite. There was little hope left in him that they’d reset. There was only one thing left to do that he could hope would cause them to give up. But he wanted to save that for the end; a last resort.

He blinked and then the kid was in front of him.

Huh, must’ve killed them again.

At this point, his dialogue was useless. Yet he continued with most of it anyways. He would say what he had to say. The kid would ignore it. He knew they didn’t care.

This time, the kid was doing their best. Sans was sweating. They were almost at his special attack. The vial in his sweatshirt pocket suddenly felt so heavy.

They were smirking at him. He was so tired. He needed to stay awake. But…he had them corned. They wouldn’t attack him. It was fine to just…shut his eyes for a second…

_999999_

_Fuck_ , they hit him. He was hit. _He was going to die_. Fuck!

_No_ , he wouldn’t die. The panic dissipated. He grinned.

“Welp,” he reached in his pocket. “Guess you leave me with no choice.”

He drew out the vial. It was red like the cut across his chest. The kid seemed surprised. His grin grew.

“I wish I could say sorry. This is really going to be awful for you. But,” he paused and looked them dead in the eyes. His own eye sockets empty. A void. “You deserve this hell after what you’ve done.”

He raised the vial in mock salute. The cut on his chest was radiating in pain. But this was his last chance. His only option right now. He drank it. It burned.

He could feel it changing him almost instantly. His magic and his very bones absorbing it. He winced and exhaled. He would be vulnerable if they decided to finish him off right now. He cracked an eye to look at them. They just stood there, an indescribable expression on their face.

He laughed. It echoed in the hall. Somewhere along the way he had fallen to the ground. It was awful, and yet invigorating. It felt like it was searing him from the inside. But at the same time, he felt something inside of him return. Power. Strength. _Determination_. It was changing him.

That was when his bones snapped. He screamed. What the fuck, _what the fuck_. The bones were moving. Shifting and growing in him. Holy shit.

His left eye burned in its socket. Magic expelled everywhere. It was all so much. He felt his spine grow. Holy _fuck_ , this needed to stop. _He couldn’t handle this_. When would it _stop_?

Sans clutched at his own jacket and felt as his phalanges sharpened and pierced the cloth. He yelled again as his legs elongated and scratched at the tiles. His body felt like it was no longer his own. He didn’t think this would happen. He had no idea what this was. This was not worth getting rid of the kid. _Why the fuck had he thought this would be a good idea_?

But it was far too late. The liquid was inside of him and causing his magic to riot. It was wild enough that it decided he needed a completely new body to control it. At least, that’s what he guessed. It was beginning to get hard to think through the changes that were happening to him. He could feel something growing from him and ripping his clothing. Most of his clothing had already fallen to shreds around him. What was left was scraps of his hoodie and shorts. It revealed the bone beneath, bare to the peering eyes in front of him.

At that point, he was on all fours. It felt somehow more comfortable. But the stuff wasn’t done with him. He felt his teeth grow inside his mouth and stretch his maw. He clutched at his eye sockets and dug into them as if it’d help. He stumbled on three legs. He wanted to scream again but all that came out was a muffled growl.

His mind felt fractured and confused. All it knew was pain and fear. And anger. So much hatred. The hatred was so focused on one thing only.

Magic exhaled from his maw. It swirled around like smoke. His eyes were both burning with the excess of power. He managed to stay on all fours while the remainder of the change rippled through him.

He was so much taller now, but that did not even process. All that mattered was the small demon child in front of him. He needed to kill it.

A roar erupted from him. He let the ground shake around him. His eyes focused on the child and he snarled. They flinched. He charged.

They barely managed to get out of the way before the large skeletal beast collided with them. Instead, his claws skidded on the tile and into the wall, but he was quick and righted himself in his new form, turning back around to face the kid on in the hall.

Something burned inside him and, on instinct, he opened his jaw. A blue beam burst from inside and shot wide, breaking a pillar before searing the human. They screamed, burning from the blast. But they still stood tall. Their knife shaking in their hands; useless. Their clothes burning and their skin charred.

He huffed and approached them slowly. They took steps back. Were those tears in their eyes? He didn’t even notice. He needed this child to _burn in hell_.

His eye flashed yellow and blue rapidly and blue magic formed around the human’s soul. They struggled against the gravity but it was useless. The large creature that had once resembled Sans was taking his time towards them. They had no way out.

The claws scratched against the tile. His tail whipped back and forth. Yes, they were dead. Very dead. And they felt so much fear suddenly. They didn’t know this would happen. They had no idea…

The creature stopped. He extended his neck towards them. The kid flinched as he got a full view of his huge teeth, now the size of one of their arms. He growled, pulled his head back and the humming came again.

Trapped, all they could do was watch as the blue beam exploded towards them and impaled their soul. They barely felt claws rip into their body before their soul completely cracked and they died.

The creature howled in victory, claws stained with blood. It was finished.

The world stopped and then –

[RESET]


	2. A Public Appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i started this fic on my writing blog (ryedela.tumblr.com) before i had my ao3 account. so this is from the last sunday when i updated it. so basically....
> 
> my chapters will NOT be regularly updated this quickly!! cool, thanks dudes.

Sans woke up in his bed. His breathing was erratic and he fought to slow down.

A dream. It was just a dream. He pulled himself up and dragged a hand over his skull. They were getting ridiculously real. So vivid. But when he awoke he could barely remember what happened. Except flashes. A golden hall and a lot of pain.

He shook his head. Papyrus would come into his room soon to wake him up. He figured he should get up before that happened.

Sans rolled off his bed and slipped into his slippers. He pulled on his hoodie and shuffled to his door.

It burst open before he got there and Papyrus stood in the doorway his mouth open in what looked like would be a loud yell before he saw Sans standing in his room.

“Oh, you’re up!” Papyrus looked at him in confusion. Then he grinned. “Good work! I’m glad you are finally getting out of bed at a reasonable time! Maybe one day you’ll be up as early as me!”

Sans gave his brother a lazy grin. “Don’t think I’m at that level yet, Pap.”

“One day!” Papyrus turned around and called at the same time.

Sans let out a ‘heh’ and followed his brother downstairs. Spaghetti for breakfast as always.

“Today will be the day!” Papyrus said as Sans settled into his chair and getting ready to eat his breakfast.

Sans scooped some ‘Breakfast Spaghetti’ onto his plate. “The day for what?”

“The day I will finally catch a human!” Papyrus yelled triumphantly while swinging his fork as if it were a sword before digging into his meal frantically.

Sans grinned and scooped up some spaghetti.

“Sans,” Papyrus stopped and whined. “Aren’t you excited?”

Sans shuffled forward a bit on his chair. “Yeah bro, I’m on the edge of my seat.”

“Sans, that was horrible,” Papyrus pouted as he finished his spaghetti in record time.

“Sorry, it was a bit chairible,” Sans winked.

“I’m leaving,” Papyrus threw up his arms and headed out. Before he slammed the door he shot Sans a glare, “don’t forget about your sentry post!” and then the door slammed shut.

Sans laughed and slowly finished his breakfast. Once he was finished, he ventured upstairs and made sure to grab his journal. He always felt the need to read it before he went out, it was important to know about what the past resets were all about.

The resets. He knew about them, but he always forgot the details. He skimmed the pages, noting the important parts of when the human showed up and how they reacted to certain events. But the most recent journal entries were what was more important.

_#59_

_another genocide run. the kid’s killed the woman behind the door, papyrus and undyne. they’re moving on. i’ve got to do something different this time. i’ve got a plan._

_i went to the true lab. turns out alphys has a stash of DT left. if things go to shit, like they always do, this time i’m going to give the kid a really bad time._

_don’t know what it’s gonna do to me, but from what I know about DT it’s strong stuff. hopefully it’ll keep the kid from coming back, for good._

Sans closed the journal and shoved it into his jacket. He’d resorted to DT. But did that mean that it worked? That the DT made the kid reset completely? Or had they just reset after murdering everyone again? There were no more pages in the journal, so it could be either.

He ran a hand over his skull and walked out the room and down the stairs. All he could do at this point was continue with the script and see what happens with the kid this time. If they were still evil then he’d have to come up with something else.

The skeleton opened the door to Snowdin and shrugged. Same as any other day. Just look at things one at a time. He could do this. He’d been doing it for 59 resets already. What was one more?

* * *

They stepped out of the room and into the snowy forest. Sans watched as they walked forward. There was dust on their clothes but a stick in their hands. He couldn’t remember that ever happening from his notes in the journal. He made a note to write that down.

The child stepped over the branch and Sans snapped it. He always loved his entrance, even if it was getting a little monotonous. Now it sent some chills down his spine as he thought about how much this run seemed to be different. He was unsure how this would all change the way the kid would act.

When the kid reached the ‘barricade’, Sans stepped forward from the shadows and approached the kid.

“Human. Don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.”

With his hand extended, the kid grabbed it and the whoopee cushion farted. The kid laughed for a moment but their laughter seemed to fade rather quickly. Sans peered at the kid for a moment.

“Heheh… the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It’s _always_ funny.”

Now the kid was stone-cold. No expression. But as Sans talked, sometimes they made strange facial expressions, ones that seemed genuine. They smiled when he mentioned Papyrus but that smile vanished as they actually approached the taller skeleton. They refused to hide behind the lamp when Sans told them to.

Overall, Sans was completely confused by the actions of the human. Sometimes they acted like a regular kid, but other times they were completely emotionless. It was throwing him off. Papyrus was excited, as always. Sans watched the kid as they traversed the puzzles and monsters before them. They killed the icecap but everyone else so far was spared. What the hell was going on here?

There were some puzzles that were completely avoided and others that they did with a smile (sometimes). Sans wasn’t sure whether he should fear they’d try to kill everyone or not. Either way he watched them carefully. Greater Dog was spared but Lesser Dog was slain. Gyftrot was killed and Dogaressa and Dogamy spared. There was no coherence to this run.

After the kid entered into Snowdin, Sans used a shortcut to get back to his house. He settled himself in his bed as he frantically wrote down notes of what was happening. He barely heard Papyrus enter into the house until his voice carried upstairs.

“Sans! I’m going to fight the human now. I’ll be back for lunch after!”

“Ok, bro.”

The door slammed.

He kept writing. Then stopped. Something in his gut roiled. He felt a sudden need to go chase after his brother. They were fighting the human, it would be ok, right? No, no it wouldn’t be. He needed to be there. He needed to watch the human.

Sans tossed his journal back onto his bed and teleported.

He appeared on the route from Snowdin to Waterfall. The human had their back to him and Papyrus was further away. Sans moved into the trees, watching carefully as Papyrus made his speech.

“Human. Allow me to tell you about some complex feelings…”

Sans half-listened to his brother’s speech. He was mostly watching the human. And something in him was getting…anxious? Restless? He felt the need to do something. To fight the human. He barely held himself back from doing just that. Instead he tried tuning into the words his brother was saying.

“You are a human! I must capture you!! Then I can fulfill my lifelong dream!!! Powerful, popular, prestigious! That’s Papyrus! The newest member…of the Royal Guard!!”

Sans soul lurched as they began the battle. Papyrus did look pretty fierce, but he knew his brother would not be able to kill the human. If the human had any malicious intent, Papyrus would be dead.

No, he wouldn’t let that happen. Not this time.

Something stirred and he felt a shock in his chest. Like something was being summoned. Like something was…changing.

He clutched at his chest and watched the battle, fearfully. Papyrus was fine, for now. The human though, they were waiting. Not attacking him yet, at least. Just sparing him.

The feeling in his chest escalated. He was feeling full on pain now and throughout his entire body. But it…oddly felt familiar. Like he’d done this before.

He heard his brother’s voice but he couldn’t focus on what was being said. The human was still avoiding Papyrus’ attacks without attacking. But…he saw something in the kid’s hand. Was that…a knife?

His bones ignited. Everything was on fucking _fire_. He felt things shift and move and break and tear. He was dying that was all he could think of. That and the fact that the kid was holding a knife. It was circulating his brain. He needed to kill them before they killed Papyrus!

He dug his claws (when did they turn to claws?) into the snow and exhaled a breath that burst into magic before him. His tail (what???) knocked into a tree and snow fell on top of him. It melted on his bones.

Magic burned around him. He roared. He barely noticed that Papyrus was talking. Talking to _him_. He was in a haze of magic and pain. The human was watching too. But he recognized that emotion on their face. It was  _fear_.

Sans drew up to his full height (when did he grow so much?) and stared at the two figures before him. One full of concern and horror, the other of fear and  _recognition_.

His mind was long gone though. Even if he was all there he wouldn’t be able to command his own body. It was all primal instinct. And his instinct told him to protect his own and to kill the human. The human who was here, again.

The knife flashed and the beast growled.


	3. A Child Explains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg guys i am so, so sorry. this semester has been so crazy. i had to drop three of four courses because i couldn't handle the stress anymore. ive got a therapist so im now focusing much more on working through my depression and taking care of myself. hopefully that'll mean more writing!
> 
> annnd i have a writing blog where i put all my writing shenanigans. though right now it just links to ao3 because im too lazy to put it up on tumblr. anyways it's ryedela.tumblr.com. im totally available for chatting or any asks or what have you. i love to talk about undertale, trust me.
> 
> this one is longer than the others, for dialogue reasons, i guess. i'm looking forward to your comments. you guys are all so sweet <33 thank u so much for putting up with my delays and disappearances. i love you all!!

Papyrus had never been so scared in his life.

His brother had just…transformed. Into…that? And the human, the human that he knew could be good he really saw it in them, they were shaking. They were so scared. In that moment he knew he needed to act. He would consider what this meant after his brother was no longer prowling around them like they were his prey.

“Sans?” He called timidly, holding his hands up in a sign of mercy. “Can you hear me?”

The creature that was his brother didn’t even look at him. Instead, his eyes were trained on the human child. Said human had their toy knife drawn and look rattled, but they stood tall and prepared for an attack.

“Brother please –“ Papyrus begged but it was too late.

The beast dove forward and snow shot up from his claws. The human child waited until he was near enough before they made themselves small enough to slip between Sans’ claws. They whacked at his legs but it just made a loud ‘thunk’ against the bone. The human huffed and then slid on the snow to avoid the lengthy tail to hit them. He roared in fury but was otherwise unaffected by the human’s attempt to hurt him.

Papyrus rushed forward towards Sans’ behind, the tail whipped by him but he dodged low to avoid being hit. He ran up to his brother’s legs and placed a hand on the foreleg.

“Calm down, please!” He cried. “I don’t know what’s happening but killing the human won’t fix anything. Please just listen to me!”

For a moment, all that was heard was the strange guttural sound of Sans’ breathing. Then he shook his body, startling Papyrus away from him and he began to glow from his chest, readying another blast at the human.

All Papyrus could do was watch the human stand completely still, with their eyes closed and hands moving in the air (as if typing?) and then things

bega n

t o

f a d e.

\---

Another day, another rude awakening.

Sans was beginning to feel as though this had happened before. The same feeling of…despair? Terror? The urge of needing to do something and the fear of everything ending.

He shook his head from his thoughts. Papyrus would come into his room soon to wake him up. He figured he should get up before that happened.

Sans rolled off his bed and slipped into his slippers. He pulled on his hoodie and shuffled to his door.

It burst open and Papyrus stood in the doorway his mouth open in what looked like would be a loud yell before he saw Sans standing in his room.

“Oh, you’re up!” Papyrus looked at him in confusion. Then he grinned. “Good work! I’m glad you are finally getting out of bed at a reasonable time! Maybe one day you’ll be up as early as me!”

“Don’t think I’m…” he felt something shift in him and he frowned.

“Sans?”

He opened his mouth to speak but then just shrugged. “Guess getting up too early is bad for my health.  Messing with my thoughts.”

“My breakfast will surely fix that! There’s nothing the Great Papyrus can’t fix! Nyeh hah!”

Sans chuckled and followed his brother downstairs. The entire time they ate the feeling didn’t leave him. Like something big, _something new_ , was happening. It filled him with…

No, it didn’t fill him with anything. He was still the same old lazy pun-filled skeleton. Maybe just with a few bones loose or something.

The regular routine of the day passed by. He was disturbed by the previous entry in the journal. One that mentioned how the human was acting strangely, how he wasn’t sure what would happened in the last Reset though he seemed to recall a feeling of absolute desperation, and the way his past-self had just, left off in the middle of a sentence.

Concerned and vaguely uncomfortable, he positioned himself in the forest, watching the door for the human to arrive. His hands were in his pockets as he silently waited. That feeling had settled in his non-existent stomach and now he felt like it was nausea, if he could even feel nausea?

The door opened and he watched. The human spilled out of the old lady’s door and into the snow. They looked around frantically before jumping to their feet and immediately yelling.

This startled Sans immensely. One thing he knew about the kid, from reading the journal numerous times, the kid rarely spoke. And if they did, it was always soft and gentle if it was a good run or cold and callous during a bad run. Even more surprising, they were calling _his name_.

“Sans!” They yelled as loud as they could. Their voice was shaking just like their entire body. They stumbled in the snow and clutched at their arms before yelling again. “Please come out!”

Their desperate cries and tear filled eyes lead him to believe this kid was not a murderer. They were just a kid. He felt something in him want to reject the idea that they could ever be that monster that had murdered his brother in countless times in different timelines.

So, he walked out of the grove of trees and stepped into the kid’s line of sight.

“Alright kid, why –“

Arms threw themselves around him and he felt the strange embrace of the human child. All warm yet cold. Tears pouring from their eyes as they sobbed into his jacket. He stood there startled as the kid clutched him tighter.

“Y-you’re okay!” They cried hysterically. “I-I thought you’d-you’d be –“

“Hey kid, slow down,” Sans said and pat their head. “Just breathe, okay?”

They nodded into him and took deep breaths. Their breathing hitched with half-contained sobs before they finally sniffled the last of their tears away. Yet they still held his jacket tight in their small hands.

Sans wanted to take them at arms-length and get them to explain what the hell was happening, but he reminded himself that this was a kid. One that had been clearly traumatized by something. He heaved a sigh and pulled the kid away from his jacket before putting his hands on their shoulders and giving them the best reassuring smile he could manage.

“Okay, kid, dunno what’s going on with you but how about we go somewhere warmer to talk before you become a humansicle.”

The human wiped the remaining tears from their cheeks and gave a brave smile. He nodded.

“C’mon, I know a shortcut.”

Sans lead them through time and space before arriving in his own house. The kid still looked shaken up so he positioned them on the couch and grabbed a mug to make some hot chocolate. He almost couldn’t even comprehend why he was trusting this kid, but it felt right. And he wasn’t heartless, he could see a small, lost child when they were right in from of him.

After the water boiled and the mug of warm chocolate was made, he returned to the kid. They were fidgeting with their hands like it was the only thing keeping them from breaking down again.

“Okay, kid, what’s up,” he said, sitting down on the couch beside them and handing them the mug.

They took a moment to read the words on the mug (‘I prefer my puns intended’) before they took a nice, long gulp of the hot cocoa. They wiped off the excess from their upper lip and breathed in deeply.

“You know about the Resets, right?”

Sans took a moment before nodding.

They bit their lip and looked away from him. “The last few Resets have been…different.”

“Ok kid, I get that you don’t wanna talk about this but let’s just get to the point.”

The small kid winced. Sans frowned. Was it something he said? They seemed a lot more determined now, though.

“Two Resets ago, I was in a genocide run. It – it wasn’t _me_ though. I, uh, some sort of entity had been following me and they, they _forced_ me to do things and then suddenly I _couldn’t stop_ and I just, I just – “

Sans shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It made sense what they were saying but that didn’t mean it wasn’t hard to hear. Something was controlling them. How awful must that have been? He couldn’t even imagine. But the kid was hyperventilating again, more tears. They felt _so bad_. He felt his soul clench.

“Hey, relax, just tell me as much as you want to. You couldn’t help it, its ok.”

They breathed and took another sip of their drink, letting the warmth spread through their bones.

“They, um, Chara is their name, they got to you and they were fighting you. We, uh, they, had done a run before but they wanted to just see how long you could go, or something. I’m not even sure what their plan was. Either way, they had hit you but y-you,” they shut their eyes tight and clenched their hands tight around the mug. “You drank something. Something _red_.”

Sans flinched. Determination. He had mentioned it in the journal but he hadn’t thought it would really come down to it.

“And it was doing something to you. Transforming you?”

His soul was throbbing in his chest. His mind was reeling with thoughts and feelings. Almost like he was there. Was his body remembering what it felt like?

“You were becoming some sort of…creature. Like big, and so terrifying. We were so scared.”

He fought to control his breathing.

“And you were very angry. You chased us and held us down before you – you fired some sort of beam out of your mouth, like a blaster I guess. We died.”

Sans breathed to try and calm himself down. He closed his eye sockets and sighed.

“So that’s got you so worked up, eh?”

They fidgeted. “Uh, sort of?”

Sans rolled his eye sockets and gave a shrug. “Welp, continue when ready.”

“Chara Reset after that,” the kid said. “They were terrified. Something like that had never happened before and they had no idea how to combat you like that. They hoped they would be able to try another run and see if that changed anything,” the kid grinned then. “They didn’t count on me, though.

“This was my chance at getting my body back. So I fought hard. And it made Chara lose some of their control over me. That and since they were so scared, they kind of gave up. This run was still messy, though. I did my best to be kind to monsters, but Chara had some control still over me. When we reached you and Papyrus, we were a bit of a mess. I think it threw you off, actually,” they smiled. “But I think you still figured we were a threat. I was in the middle of the fight with Papyrus when you appeared.

“You transformed again. Chara took over because I was shocked. They tried to fight you, but it was useless. You almost got to them before I managed a Reset.”

Sans blinked. The information rolled around in his mind and he tried to make sense of it all. If Determination was what caused this…but it continued through Resets? Even if the run was aborted? How was that even possible? He rubbed his skull and let out a nervous chuckle.

“That’s a lot of information there, kiddo,” he said. “Thanks for letting me know.”

He got to his feet and entered the kitchen, looking around for some form of paper and a pen. He’d have to check with Alphys, she knew plenty about Determination, so she was a good start. But he couldn’t leave Papyrus without letting him know where he’d be.

“Wait!” The kid had jumped off the couch and followed him. “You aren’t going to try and figure this out alone, are you?”

“Of course not,” Sans laughed. “I’ll be with Alphys. We science nerds gotta stick together.”

“You aren’t leaving without me,” they said, crossing their arms.

Sans did the equivalent of raising an eyebrow. “I’m not?”

“Nope.”

“C’mon, kid…”

“I’m going to go to Hotland anyways.”

“I can just take a shortcut, you know.”

They pouted. He groaned. This kid really was relentless.

“Fine, whatever, you probably know more about this anyways.”

They grinned. “We’ll figure this out together, okay?”

Sans grabbed a pen and began writing. He couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread in his very soul. But he wouldn’t let that show. They didn’t need to know anything more than they already did.

“Okay.”


End file.
